memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transwarp hub
PNA? This article looks like it's inaccurate....in the final episode of Voyager, there was no mention at all that the Transwarp Hub was under construction.......can someone confirm this? Also, the way this article is worded makes it sound like the Transwarp Hub is partially a naturally-occurring phenomena and not completely, artificially built by the Borg.......is this accurate? :I agree - I doubt that all of this was mentioned in Endgame, and can't think of any other valid resource for this at the moment. Seems like speculation. -- Cid Highwind 13:52, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I just had to redo my edit because the anonymous user who wrote the inaccurate article in the first place seems convinced he's right and put it back. Obviously editing my version is fine, but his is WAAAY off. I'd recommend watching this page to make sure it stays fairly accurate. Logan 5 12:55, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Actually, I take that back, looks like portions were just deleted, not a total reversion to inaccurate article...sorry. :::*It still includes unfounded conjecture as to the effort the Borg put into building the place, for one. There are other issues as well. Major Pita 11:00, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hello. I think I was the creator of that 'inaccurate' article. Apologies. I seem to have got it into my head that the hub was a natural occurrence and only artificially supported by the Borg. Although, I only made the page once so my guess is that someone else did the reverting, not me. Anyway, sorry to Logan5 and all the rest of you, your page seems fine. ::*I seem to recall another episode where the Borg were indeed using a natural singularity to power a warp conduit. However, it was not , it might even be a TNG episode. If anyone else has a similar recollection, specifically, clues as to which episode it is, please help thos old codger out Major Pita 05:52, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::* That would be and . The phenomenon you are thinking of was called a transwarp conduit. --Alan del Beccio 07:10, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::*Okay, I'll check them out this afternoon Major Pita 11:03, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) This may still be worth a PNA There are some sequence problems; In EndGame, Voyager didn't know about the hub until after Admiral Janeway got them to enter the nebula the second time, paragraph three is purely conjuncture, it is certainly implied that the different hubs are not interdependent. The one hub that was destroyed did not collapse the entire transwarp network, only a large portion of it. While a crippling blow, it was far from fatal. Major Pita 22:50, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Paragraph three doesn't say anything about being fatal. It just says there are 6 known to exist (Seven of Nine tells Janeway this), and gives the location of the one that we seen in Endgame. What's inaccurate there? Logan 5 21:55, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::*Far from fatal for the hub systems yes, but wasnt the Unicomplex (where the Queen resides) totally destroyed? That has to be fatal, no? :::*As per discussion on Unicomplex There is no Unicomplex at the transwarp hub complex. All activity happens at the transwarp hub complex. Nothing happens at the Unicomplex. See Talk: Unicomplex Major Pita 18:53, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::*What? Yeah, there's no Unicomplex at the hub but Admiral Janeway WENT to the Unicomplex and destroyed it from the inside! Please explain what you mean Pita. ::::*You should watch it again. She did NOT go to the Unicomplex. I just reviewed it again myself, just to check. There is nothing clearly stating or showing her go to the Unicomplex. Yes, it shows her going into an aperture, that was a ruse, possibly a hologram, while she stayed at the transwarp hub complex under cloak. Major Pita 18:54, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::::Pita, I dont know which Endgame you were watching but the Queen actually SAYS that they are in the Unicomplex when the Admiral goes to see her, and you see the shuttle parked outside it. So she DID go to the Unicomplex and destroyed it. ::::::I've checked the name 'unicomplex' and found the following. ::::::#In Seven is kidnapped by the Queen and brought back to, what looks like Borg HQ, and when forced to participate in an assimilation. The Queen then says the following "Our vessel is disengaging from the unicomplex". ::::::#In Axum says the following "Our target should be the primary Unicomplex.". ::::::#In the Queen says to Janeway "Were you planning to attack us from the inside of the Unicomplex" (I don't have this episode nor Unimatrix Zero to check the visuals) ::::::It could be that 'unicomplex' is just a general term to describe were a Borg is at that point in time like a 'building complex' of some sort.(like a hotel, house, postoffice) The usage of a 'primary complex' might sugest this. -- Q 20:39, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::::This is most interesting however, point 1 doesn't have much bearing on this discussion as we are talking about where Admiral Janeway went. There is consensus agreement that Seven went to the Unicomplex in and I have no disagreement with that. Point 2 is extremely interesting, expecially in light of the single:multiple Unicomplex discussion in Talk: Unicomplex. You may have found the canonical reference for multiple Unicomplexes that I was looking for, thanks. However, it does not support Janeway being anywhere but the transwarp hub. Point 3 will have to wait until my morning (it's close to midnight here), when I can check it against the tape. If that is verified by the episode then I owe you a virtual beer :). However, it has cascading consequences on , which I will then have to correct. ;P Major Pita 21:42, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Disagree, it was pretty clearly stated in Endgame that Adm. Janeway had been transported to the Unicomplex by the Borg. And, as the other user pointed out, we see her shuttle outside the Unicomplex. I'm not sure where you get the idea she was still at the hub "under cloak". She had to allow herself to be taken to the Unicomplex to be assimilated as near the queen as possible to ensure the neurolytic pathogen would infect the queen and disrupt her hold on the interspatial manifolds. Logan 5 21:55, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rewrite I rewrote the article with the information I could find about, transwarp in general, in the VOY,TNG and DS9 scripts. And removed -- Q 15:56, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Awesome dude! It looks great now! Major Pita 19:02, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry, but there were a lot of grammar errors there, and the article needed better coherence and flow. I didn't change any major information pieces though so there shouldn't be much dispute over factual content now. Logan 5 22:15, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Consequences for Borg Transwarp Hi, I just watched the episode again and I was wondering, there were a few mentions about the destruction of the hub impairing the transwarp capability of the Borg. What is the conclusion there? Also, the apparent death of the queen might have helped. Is there anything on that in Expanded universe? Like games and novels? 47 Vessels I edited at least 47 vessels to three. Although Seven says there are at least 47 cubes, Voyager encounters three. Borg Queen withdraws the third after first two was destroyed by transphasic torpedoes. With the sphere which Voyager destroyed from inside it makes three. --mko 22:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hub pointlessness Borg ships have transwarp drives, so what is the point of a transwarp hub? :Maybe it takes a lot of power to generate a new conduit, and the Borg only like to do it if they have to. -Angry Future Romulan 18:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The hubs also seem to be a LOT faster. Borg ships travelling alone seem to take a fair amount of time to cross even Federation space, as seen with the cube in "Best of Both Worlds" and "First Contact." On the other hand, travelling through the conduits resulted in near instantaneous, wormhole like travel, direct from the Delta Quadrant to the Sol System in next to no time at all. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious. Second picture down, the one with the map of the conduits. I'm curious as to why there are no conduits in that area. Perhaps that is the Gamma Quadrant, and if so, then the Dominion must be able to fend off the Borg. Any speculations? 01:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)